The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to a gas spring end member that is dimensioned for securement along an associated structural component. A gas spring assembly including such a gas spring end member and a suspension system including at least one of such gas spring assemblies are also disclosed.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and may be described herein with specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in support structures, height adjusting systems and/or actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment.
Development efforts are routinely undertaken to reduce energy consumption of motor vehicles. In particular, such efforts are often directed to reducing energy consumption associated with the use of vehicles during travel over roadways. In some cases, such development efforts can also (or, in the alternative) involve improvements in the performance of motor vehicles. Examples of motor vehicles to which such development efforts may be directed can include passenger vehicles and light-duty trucks as well as heavy duty trucks and tractor-trailer combinations.
One factor that has been identified as being capable of contributing to the achievement of such energy consumption and/or performance goals relates to reducing the overall mass of vehicles. In such case, the cumulative effect of reducing the size and/or weight of individual component parts of the vehicle, such as suspension components, for example, can result in reduced energy usage and/or other performance improvements of vehicles. One additional benefit of reducing the size and/or weight of component parts of a vehicle is that reduced costs can, in some cases, be achieved, such as, for example, may be due to the use of less material in the component parts. Furthermore, alternate designs and/or configurations may be used for the mass-reduced component parts, and alternate manufacturing processes and/or techniques may be used to produce such component parts. In some cases, these alternate designs, configurations, manufacturing processes and/or techniques may result in features that have a wider tolerance range and/or a less refined finish.
As a result of the foregoing and/or other development efforts involving vehicle structures and/or structural components, such as suspension components, for example, certain vehicle structures may become less well suited for the mounting and/or securement of other suspension components, such as gas spring assemblies, for example. Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop a gas spring piston, as well as a gas spring assembly and suspension system including at least one of the same, that is/are capable of overcoming one or more of the foregoing and/or other disadvantages associated with known gas spring assembly designs.